U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,809 describes a cutting knife that can be detachably connected to a baseboard. The cutting knife extends in a perpendicular direction to the baseboard and circumscribes the knife cavity on the baseboard. At least one elongated brace (or cross member) is affixed to the cutting knife and extends across knife cavity. The brace is mounted to the baseboard by a removable fastener. The cutting knife may then be removed from the baseboard and re-secured.